<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me and My Husband* by pr0blematic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163369">Me and My Husband*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic'>pr0blematic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parenting, Battle of the Bands, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fights, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Minor, No Romance, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Singing, Talent Shows, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo, dream team, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fixed in the fic to be Me and My Best Friend</p><p>----</p><p>tommy was supposed to do the talent show with tubbo, but he got kicked out of the band. so tommy performs on his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No romance - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me and My Husband*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy could feel his stomach rolling in his stomach. Despite being a Big Man who was very much not a child, he was a little stage fright.</p><p>The thought made him scowl. He wouldn’t have stage fright if Tubbo hadn’t chosen that bitch Dream over him. Now, Tommy wasn’t sure of anything anymore.</p><p>Did two plus two equal four?</p><p>Did the earth still revolve around the sun?</p><p>Is the mitochondria even the power house of the cell?</p><p>The point was, Tubbo hadn’t talked to Tommy in over two weeks and Tommy wasn’t even sure if they were friends anymore.</p><p>Which was really not good because Techno switched to online schooling and Wilbur left for college and everyone left Tommy for Tubbo and <em>Dream</em>.</p><p>Speaking of Tubbo and Dream, they made a band together. How fuckin’ wonderful is that?</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo were suppose to be in band. That’s why Tommy signed up for the stupid talent contest in the first place. Because Tubbo liked to play and Tommy wanted his friend to be happy.</p><p>Then Dream asked if he could join and bring his friend George, then Tommy accidentally broke George’s drum set—which wasn’t even that bad, just a busted snare or some shit—and Tubbo yelled at him and kicked him out.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>They were practicing at Tubbo’s house and he made Tommy walk home.</p><p>And then he didn’t talk to Tommy.</p><p>Or look at Tommy.</p><p>So, Tommy made his own band. Called <em>Exile</em>.</p><p>It’s some hardcore shit.</p><p>Tommy practiced on his own and mentioned to Phil that he was doing a solo act. Techno said he’d show up but Wilbur hadn’t responded, so Tommy was feeling a little let down.</p><p>He was up after the Dream Team, narcissistic ass.</p><p>Tommy shook his hands to get rid of his nerves and took a deep breath.</p><p>He wasn’t singing a song he wrote, unlike Tubbo.</p><p>No, Tommy had listened to his song and changed one word to fit the situation. It was petty but accurate.</p><p>Tommy scowled to himself as he listened to his best friend—ex?—and realised they weren’t terrible. Tommy listened as they ended the song and took another deep breath.</p><p>He tuned back in to hear the emcee give his introduction.</p><p>“Up next we have Tommy Innit in Exile performing his rendition of ‘Me and My Husband.’ Let’s give him a hand!”</p><p>The crowd applauded, but not as loud or enthusiastic as they had with the Dream Team. Pricks.</p><p>Tommy set his jaw and stared ahead as Dream and his crew passed him by. Him and George didn’t spare Tommy a glance; cheering to themselves and clapping each other’s shoulders. Tubbo skittered behind them and paused when he passed Tommy. Tubbo opened his mouth to say something, but Tommy resolutely ignored him, stepping out onstage.</p><p>Tommy got warm very fast. The bright spotlights flicked onto him immediately and it made it hard to see past the stage. Tommy squinted at the audience when he got to the microphone and found himself relieved that he couldn’t see anyone.</p><p>He found himself less reassured since he couldn’t see Techno, but he grabbed the mic regardless. Even if his brother wasn’t here, he was gonna crush it.</p><p>He let out a loud breath as the soundtrack started, and the familiar beat alone was enough for him to relax his shoulders and sway his hips to the beat. He bobbed his head along and glanced over the blank crowd.</p><p>“<em>I steal a few breaths from this world for a minute.”</em> He took a breath. <em>“And then I’ll be nothing forever,”</em> a breath, “<em>and all of my memories; and all of the things I have seen,”</em> a breath, <em>“will be gone. With my eyes, with my body, with me.”</em></p><p>He glanced to the side of the stage, not knowing if Tubbo was still that, before staring back at the haze of the audience, “<em>But me and my best friend, we are doing better. It’s always been just him and me together.”</em> He took a quick breath, <em>“So, I bet all I have on that furrowed bro-w and, at least in this lifetime,”</em> a breath,<em> “we’re sticking together.”</em></p><p>He took another breath that was less rushed as the tempo of the song slowed down, “<em>Me and my best friend, we’re sticking together.”</em></p><p>Tommy bounced side to side on his feet with the music and looked down to make sure he wasn’t stepping on a cord. He let a grim smile overtake his mouth as he looked back up and sand the next verse, “<em>And I am the idiot with th-e painted face. In the corner, taking up space.”</em></p><p>Tommy bounced side to side on his feet with the music and looked down to make sure he wouldn’t step on a chord. He let out a slight laugh that was more than a little bitter at the next few words. “<em>And I am the idiot with th-e painted face. In the corner, taking up space.” </em></p><p>He’d sang much more harshly than he meant to. He closed his eyes tight and tried to pour his emotions into his voice as he continued. Tried to show just how much Tubbo had meant to him. “<em>But, when h-e walks i-n, I am loved, I am lo-ved.</em>” A breath. “<em>Me and my best friend, we are doing be-tter. It’s always been just him and me, together.”</em></p><p>“<em>So, I bet all I have on that,” </em>short breath, “<em>furrowed bro-w. ‘n at least in this lifetime, we’re sticking together.” Breathe in. “Me and my best friend, we’re sticking together.”</em></p><p>Tommy opened his eyes and tilted his head up so he wouldn’t mistakenly make eye contact with anyone. “<em>Me and my best friend, we are doing better.”</em></p><p>He let his voice taper off and only when he finished and the song ended did he hear the clapping. The lights dimmed enough for him to see the audience cheer, but like he expected, they weren’t standing or shouting his name.</p><p>He scanned the front row shortly before he bowed and found himself disappointed that his brothers weren’t in the front row. Disappointed that Phil wasn’t there either.</p><p>Tommy straightened with a forced grin and waved at the crowd before leaving the stage.</p><p>He was the second to last act, so he had to sit in the audience with the rest of the performers until everyone was done. Although they were suppose to be in the order the went on stage, Tommy chose to sit a chair away from George, leaving his seat for the kid doing magic.</p><p>Tommy slouched in his chair with his legs splayed out and blocking the aisle. He crossed his arms and glared at the stage, only mildly impressed that the kid made a flower grow from a bare pot.</p><p>The Dream Team won audience favourite. Tommy knew they would. Even if they weren’t good, Dream was on every sports team and George was the student body president.</p><p>And they had <em>Tubbo</em>.</p><p>Tommy didn’t win first place. Or second.</p><p>Some girl named Puffy or Pufty won first place. She sang a popular pop song that was all of TikTok, but Tommy didn’t know its name.</p><p>When the emcee thanked everyone for coming, and the house lights came up, Tommy heaved himself out of his seat. He left the auditorium, not looking back to see everyone congratulating the winners.</p><p>He stuck his hands in his pockets until he got to the lobby. He moved to the stairwell that led to the balcony seats and pulled out his phone.</p><p>He saw a text from Techno that he’d missed from two hours ago.</p><p>
  <strong>Techno</strong>
</p><p>Got homework.</p><p>Can’t make it.</p><p>Tommy sat himself down on the third step and leaned his head against the brick wall as he texted Wilbur.</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy</strong>
</p><p>aer you here?</p><p>
  <strong>WIL</strong>
</p><p>im at home?</p><p>oh</p><p>do you mean at that talent thing?</p><p>i forgot sry</p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned his phone off with a sigh. He grabbed onto the stair railing and pulled himself up. Everyone was leaving or loitering in the lobby and he wanted to go to bed and pretend like he hadn’t signed up at all.</p><p>He pushed through the doors and started walking towards the side walk.</p><p>“Tommy!”</p><p>Tommy sucked in a breath and turned around to see Tubbo standing in the doorway of the auditorium, blocking a few people.</p><p>Tommy smiled big and tried not to thing about how much it hurt to do so. “Hey, man! Good job, up there. Crowd favourite ‘n all that!”</p><p>Even <em>he</em> could hear how pathetic he sounded.</p><p>Tubbo slowly shuffled towards him, “Yeah…pretty cool.”</p><p>Tommy looked at the ground. “Um. Did you need something? I gotta walk home, so…”</p><p>“Oh,” Tubbo mumbled. Then he looked up with furrowed brows. “Is Phil not here?”</p><p>Tommy blew a breath upwards that ruffled his bangs. “Guess not.”</p><p>Tubbo looked to the side with a deeper frown. “And Wilbur isn’t—”</p><p>“No. No one showed up. Can I go home now?” Tommy snapped, not feeling guilty when Tubbo flinched.</p><p>“Right. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tommy scoffed, “Whatever. I’ll see you later.” Tommy turned around and walked away, whispering to himself, “Or not.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>